Treasure Hunt
by corkyx3
Summary: A Sugarlessgumm love story.


Princess Bubblegum was flying towards Marceline's cave on Lady Rainicorn. She began staring at the shapes in the clouds and noticed a few looked like creatures. She saw one in the shape of a rabbit and another shaped like a candy cane. Before she knew it though she was at Marceline's cave. She hopped off Lady Rainicorn and told her to go home, since she wanted to walk the rest of the trip. She hurried to Marcy's door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Marceline replied.

"It's PB!" She replied with great enthusiasm.

Marceline came opened the door, "Oh, hey! What's up?"

"I was wondering… would you like to go on an adventure?" PB answered.

"Hm, an adventure? What will we be doing?" Marceline asked.

"Looking for a treasure that I hid awhile back. I know the general area but… I think it has moved a little since things have changed around Ooo recently." Bubblegum said.

"Sounds interesting. Sure, I'll go. There's nothing better to do anyway." Marceline replied with a sigh.

The two girls headed out of the cave towards the forest in search of Princess Bubblegum's treasure. The forest had grown dense in the past one hundred years and it was hard to get thru, luckily the girls could easily fit through small holes and what not due to their small body sizes.

"What is the treasure anyway?" Marceline asked.

"You'll see!" PB replied with joy.

They walked until they found a small clearing in the forest. The area only had small patches of wild flowers and grass in it. Daisies, Petunias, Lilies, and many more flowers grew in abundance and bees and butterflies flew all around gathering pollen and nectar.

"Marcy, can you please look over there for a hole in the ground?" She said whilst pointing towards the right side of the clearing.

"Whatever you say… Bonnibell." Marceline replied with a small chuckle.

Princess Bubblegum hated being called by her actual name but she blew it off and kept walking. While walking towards the left side of the clearing she turned and looked at Marceline. The wind was blowing her hair and it seemed to glisten in the sunlight. Her thick black hair seemed to intoxicate anyone who looked at it. The rest of her body was covered by her black umbrella but her smile pierced through PB's heart. To her it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Realizing she was blushing she looked down while clenching her fists. Just then, something pulled on her pony-tail. She turned around and was face-to-face with Marceline.

Blushing Marceline said, " Hey… I think I found the hole you're looking for. There's a ladder in it."

"Oh! That' it! Let's go then." Bubblegum replied.

The two girls climbed down the ladder into the tiny cave and saw a very shiny emerald bracelet lying on a stone table. The small torch above it was flickering because of the slight breeze but it made it look more gorgeous. The bracelet had a gold band laced with emeralds all over it, a seemingly priceless piece of jewelry. Princess Bubblegum picked up her treasure and slid it onto her wrist.

"Wow, that bracelet is almost as beautiful as you…" Marceline said awkwardly.

"Eh! T-Thank you…U-um?" PB replied rather flustered.

"Yeah? Do you want to say something Bonnibell?" Marceline asked with a chuckle.

"Marcy! I-I… Love you! I know that this is sudden but, I just can't hold my feelings back anymore! I've know you for a thousand years and all of those years I've loved you… very much. I cherish that t-shirt you gave me… and just I cherish you too. More than anything else in the Land of Ooo."

Marceline stared at Princess Bubblegum's blushing face and let out a giggle. Suddenly, she kissed PB. Princess Bubblegum stared into Marceline's eyes and then enjoyed the short kiss that had befallen them.

When over Marceline said, "Silly Bonnibell, I love you too. Well, like you I've always loved you but I couldn't bear to say it to you. I was thrilled to hear you say it actually. I never want to lose you… Okay?"

"Okay." Princess Bubblegum replied with a smile.

The two girls then left the cave hand in hand back to Marceline's cave where Lady Rainicorn lied waiting for Princess Bubblegum's return. They kissed good-bye and she left back to the Candy Kingdom happy that she was now with the girl that she loves. Happily ever after, in peace and harmony.

The End.


End file.
